


A Night Under the Stars

by MaxWithADeathWish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Food based nicknames, M/M, Meteorite showers, Sickeningly sweet nicknames, Space based nicknames, This is the marriage proposal fic yall, Writing all this sweet stuff made me bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWithADeathWish/pseuds/MaxWithADeathWish
Summary: This would be the last time the two of them would come to Sleepy Peak to view the meteorite shower for years to come. Max knew that it had to be now.





	A Night Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if formatting is weird. First time I'm posting here.

The sun was just beginning to set when the car came to a stop where dusty gravel met untamed forest grass. The air was quickly filled with cursing and the slamming of doors.

"God fucking damn it. I told you, we should've left fucking sooner than we did. Now we're going to have to trek through this God damn deathtrap in the dark." The shorter boy shunned as he grabbed two backpacks from the back seat.

"Oh stop complaining, Max. It's not like this is the first time you've been through the woods at night." The taller of the duo chuckled and took the bag Max was holding out for him. "Besides, with all the meteorites lighting up the sky we'll hardly be in the dark!"

Max grabbed a flashlight before slinging his backpack on himself ad started up the trail.

"It's the principle of the thing, Neil, and you know it." Max fumed and Neil snorted. They had the same conversation nearly every year, whether they arrived early or late.

Max turned and poked a finger at Neil. "Don't you fucking laugh. You. Know. It. You know exactly how David gets when he some-fucking-how finds out that I've gone through this shit hole at night." Max turned back around and quickened his pace. "He never fucking shuts his god damn trap about 'safety-this and the Sleepy Peak woods rules and regulations-that'."

Neil couldn't help but laugh at the high pitched David impression. He took a deep breath to settle himself. "So? Aren't you like twenty-four now? And living with your boyfriend, far away from anything David?"

"You know how that fucker is. He may be David but that won't stop him from knowing almost everything that goes on near the shitty-ass camp. Not if the Quartermaster can help it. Still can't believe that place hasn't been shut down yet. Actually, I can't believe the death hole legally opened in the first place."

Neil nodded sagely. "It's a miracle what blackmail and corrupt government officials can do. Besides, camp wasn't all that bad, especially now with David and Gwen owning and reforming the place. When we weren't being nearly killed or someone's targets the place was actually kinda fun." 

Max opened his mouth to make a retort but Neil interuoted. "Besides, it's where you and I met. If it wasn't for Camp Campbell we wouldn't have ever known each other. And knowing you makes all those summers worth it."

A deep blush covered Mac's face and he stammered, "That's,,you'r-that's,, that is, so very gay." He tried to hide his face in his hoodie as Neil doubled over with laughter.

"Oooh my god, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." He cooed while wiping tears from his eyes.

"The I guess it's a good thing I'm gay for you. And space. I am so very gay for space. Speaking of, the sun's nearly gone. We should probably hurry up." Neil grabbed his flustered boyfriend's hand and pulled him along.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they raced the sun to the end of the trail.

 

The last of the sun vanished just as the two boys reached the clearing on the top of the cliff. It was one of the very few places that fully gave way to the ever-expanding sky: the perfect place for watching stars and space rocks fall at very fast speeds.

Max dropped to his knees and all but screamed, "Oh fucking finally", as Neil sat on a wood log and began to unpack his telescope.

"Can you hold your flashlight over here for a minute?"

"Oh? What happened to the meteorites' light being bright enough?" He walked over anyways.

"Ha ha. Not my fault nine if the meteorites are falling right now." Neil bit back while putting together the last of his telescope. "There, that should do it. Thank you, my star shine."

"Yeah, no problem." Max grabbed a quilt out of Neil's bag. "Honey Bunches of Oats™. He added with a snort.

Neil hummed. "Alright then, Golden Grahams Teddy Bear™."

"My shimmering constellation."

"My chocolate chip cinnamon cookie."

"Okay, now you're just making me hungry, you Aurora Borealis." Max said as he claimed the entire quilt for himself.

Neil laughed. "Then grab something from the bag. You're not helpless, you blue burrito. And move over, I want to sit down."

Max blew a raspberry at the other man but got up anyways. He grabbed the bag from where he dropped it and pulled out a Redbull and a generic, cheap candy bar. It wouldn't really be dark enough to actually see the meteorites until sometime later, and Max wanted to be awake enough to actually see them.

He offered the bag of junk food to Neil and leaned his head on Neil's shoulder. Neil's soft voice mixed with the soft song the crickets were playing and the occasional whisper of the warm August winds against the trees. Everything was peaceful.

 

Max slowly blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he lifted his head and yawned. He cracked open his energy drink and chugged the entire thing.

"We'll it's about time you woke up. I thought you were going to miss the whole thing."

Max was silent as sleep still bubbled around him. "Shuttup. It's only been," he pulled out his phone to look, "like what, fifteen minutes? Seriously?" He grumbled as he flopped his head on Neil's lap.

"Yeah, you haven't missed anything. Except your drool." Neil teased as he began to play with Max's hair.

"Mmmmmmm, fight me in the fucking pit you space macaroon."

Neil hummed in amusement. "Maybe later. But I'm pretty sure I've seen a few meteorites streak past already."

"Oh really? It's still summer and still pretty early, how the he'll is it dark enough now?"

"Beats me, but the view is gorgeous."

Max sat up and look Neil straight in the eyes. "It sure is." His voice cracked.

A bright blush swallowed Neill' s face whole. Max laughed and cupped his cheek to pull him into a chaste kiss. Max pulled away and slightly pointed towards the sky. "Look at the sky." Was all he was able to say before all words failed him. Year after year of seeing the same meteorite shower it still managed to leave both boys speechless.

 

Before either of them knew it hours had passed and the sun was beginning to rise. Sometime during the night the duo had more or less dozed off. Max cracked an eye and swore at the bright intruder.

"Mother fucking, good for nothing, piece of shit ball of gas." 

Max rolled over and felt every bone in his body shift and crack. Watching the sky might be fun, but lying on the ground sure as hell wasn't. He let out a sigh as he reached into his hoodie pocket and felt the small, velvet box he forgot entirely about. His stomach twisted in knots.

He looked over at Neil and took in the sight of the soon to be astronaut. Morning dew clung to his eyelashes and glimmers in the rising sun. A soft smile ghosted Max's face as happiness and love gripped his heart. This would be the last time the two of them would come to Sleepy Peak to view the meteorite shower for years to come. Max knew that it had to be now.

"Hey, Space Case," he gently trodden Neil. "It's time to get up. Come on, I want to leave before David finds out we're here."

Neil let out a breathy groan and pulled Max closer to him. Neil placed a light kiss to Max's forehead and hummed, "Morning star shine."

Max didn't know what possessed him but he heard the words before he even thought of them, "Marry me." The hand that was slowly stroking his face stopped. Everything stopped and the world was silent.

"What?"

The silence was deafening.

Max slowly grabbed the box from his pocket and placed it in the hand that rested on his face.

"Will you marry me?"

It was a few minutes before Neil was able to answer.   
"Yes," he strangled out. "Oh my god yes!"

Max was pulled into a tighter embrace and Max let out a a breathy laugh. And soon enough both boys were crying and laughing and whispering sweet nothings to eachother.

And they stayed like that in eachother's arms for a long while. Max was the one to try to break free. "Okay, okay. We need to get up. We need to get going."

And in a hazy mist both boys were packed and began heading down the trail hand in hand. Nothing could ruin this day, except for- "Well hey there Max, Space -"

"Jesus fucking Christ David."

**Author's Note:**

> This took me nine hours total to write. I don't care how bad this is to me, take it. Enjoy.
> 
> It's also the first thing I've written in over a year. I am in hell.


End file.
